priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 11 Showcases
The showcases from Season 11. Gallery A Comuta-Car in the Showcase (October 15, 1982, #4625D) showcases(10-15-1982)1.jpg showcases(10-15-1982)2.jpg showcases(10-15-1982)3.jpg showcases(10-15-1982)4.jpg showcases(10-15-1982)5.jpg showcases(10-15-1982)6.jpg showcases(10-15-1982)7.jpg showcases(10-15-1982)8.jpg showcases(10-15-1982)9.jpg showcases(10-15-1982)10.jpg showcases(10-15-1982)11.jpg showcases(10-15-1982)12.jpg showcases(10-15-1982)13.jpg showcases(10-15-1982)14.jpg showcases(10-15-1982)15.jpg showcases(10-15-1982)16.jpg showcases(10-15-1982)17.jpg showcases(10-15-1982)18.jpg showcases(10-15-1982)19.jpg showcases(10-15-1982)20.jpg showcases(10-15-1982)21.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $9,694. showcases(10-15-1982)22.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $7,705. showcases(10-15-1982)23.jpg|Georgann has won a total of $10,579. showcases(10-15-1982)24.jpg showcases(10-15-1982)25.jpg showcases(10-15-1982)26.jpg showcases(10-15-1982)27.jpg showcases(10-15-1982)28.jpg showcases(10-15-1982)29.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 1 (December 20, 1982, #4721D) showcases(12-20-1982)1.jpg showcases(12-20-1982)2.jpg showcases(12-20-1982)3.jpg showcases(12-20-1982)4.jpg showcases(12-20-1982)5.jpg showcases(12-20-1982)6.jpg showcases(12-20-1982)7.jpg showcases(12-20-1982)8.jpg showcases(12-20-1982)9.jpg showcases(12-20-1982)10.jpg showcases(12-20-1982)11.jpg showcases(12-20-1982)12.jpg showcases(12-20-1982)13.jpg showcases(12-20-1982)14.jpg showcases(12-20-1982)15.jpg showcases(12-20-1982)16.jpg showcases(12-20-1982)17.jpg showcases(12-20-1982)18.jpg showcases(12-20-1982)19.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $9,569. showcases(12-20-1982)20.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $8,688. showcases(12-20-1982)21.jpg|Gina has won a total of $12,219. showcases(12-20-1982)22.jpg showcases(12-20-1982)23.jpg showcases(12-20-1982)24.jpg showcases(12-20-1982)25.jpg showcases(12-20-1982)26.jpg showcases(12-20-1982)27.jpg showcases(12-20-1982)28.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 2 (December 21, 1982, #4722D) showcases(12-21-1982)1.jpg showcases(12-21-1982)2.jpg showcases(12-21-1982)3.jpg Salute to Movie Musicals Showcase showcases(12-21-1982)4.jpg showcases(12-21-1982)5.jpg showcases(12-21-1982)6.jpg showcases(12-21-1982)7.jpg showcases(12-21-1982)8.jpg showcases(12-21-1982)9.jpg showcases(12-21-1982)10.jpg showcases(12-21-1982)11.jpg showcases(12-21-1982)12.jpg showcases(12-21-1982)13.jpg showcases(12-21-1982)14.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $15,525. showcases(12-21-1982)15.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $6,370. showcases(12-21-1982)16.jpg|Gerald has won a total of $24,805. showcases(12-21-1982)17.jpg showcases(12-21-1982)18.jpg showcases(12-21-1982)19.jpg showcases(12-21-1982)20.jpg showcases(12-21-1982)21.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 3 (December 22, 1982, #4723D) showcases(12-22-1982)1.jpg showcases(12-22-1982)2.jpg showcases(12-22-1982)3.jpg showcases(12-22-1982)4.jpg showcases(12-22-1982)5.jpg "The Models Help Granny Clean Her Garage" Showcase showcases(12-22-1982)6.jpg showcases(12-22-1982)7.jpg showcases(12-22-1982)8.jpg showcases(12-22-1982)9.jpg showcases(12-22-1982)10.jpg showcases(12-22-1982)11.jpg showcases(12-22-1982)12.jpg showcases(12-22-1982)13.jpg showcases(12-22-1982)14.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $14,727. showcases(12-22-1982)15.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $8,979. showcases(12-22-1982)16.jpg|William has won a total of $9,778. showcases(12-22-1982)17.jpg showcases(12-22-1982)18.jpg showcases(12-22-1982)19.jpg showcases(12-22-1982)20.jpg showcases(12-22-1982)21.jpg showcases(12-22-1982)22.jpg Christmas Showcases - Day 4 (December 23, 1982, #4724D) showcases(12-23-1982)1.jpg showcases(12-23-1982)2.jpg showcases(12-23-1982)3.jpg showcases(12-23-1982)4.jpg showcases(12-23-1982)5.jpg Helping Holly the Street Corner Mime Showcase showcases(12-23-1982)6.jpg showcases(12-23-1982)7.jpg showcases(12-23-1982)8.jpg showcases(12-23-1982)9.jpg showcases(12-23-1982)10.jpg showcases(12-23-1982)11.jpg showcases(12-23-1982)12.jpg showcases(12-23-1982)13.jpg showcases(12-23-1982)14.jpg showcases(12-23-1982)15.jpg showcases(12-23-1982)16.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $11,696. showcases(12-23-1982)17.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $8,368. showcases(12-23-1982)18.jpg|Susan has won a total of $8,807. showcases(12-23-1982)19.jpg showcases(12-23-1982)20.jpg showcases(12-23-1982)21.jpg showcases(12-23-1982)22.jpg showcases(12-23-1982)23.jpg Christmas Eve Showcases (December 24, 1982, #4725D) "TPiR Christmas Book: 12 Days of Christmas" Showcase showcaseschristmaseve1982-1.jpg showcaseschristmaseve1982-2.jpg showcaseschristmaseve1982-3.jpg showcaseschristmaseve1982-4.jpg|On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me. A shiny new necklace of gold. showcaseschristmaseve1982-5.jpg|On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me. 2 motorcycles. showcaseschristmaseve1982-6.jpg|On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me. A brand new 3-in-1 TV. showcaseschristmaseve1982-7.jpg|On the fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth, eleventh, and twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me. A 9-day cruise of the Caribbean. showcaseschristmaseve1982-8.jpg|Cynthia has bid $6,800. "TPiR Christmas Book: The Night Before Christmas" Showcase showcaseschristmaseve1982-9.jpg showcaseschristmaseve1982-10.jpg|Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the dollhouse. showcaseschristmaseve1982-11.jpg|Not a creature was stirring, not even a Mickey Mouse. showcaseschristmaseve1982-12.jpg showcaseschristmaseve1982-13.jpg|The stockings were hung by the fireplace with care. showcaseschristmaseve1982-14.jpg|We settled down to await Saint Nick. Well, some time later out on the lawn there arose a terrific clinter, I sprang from my bed and flew like a flash. Threw open the shutters and whipped up the sash. And now long for the neighbors to see was a brand spanking new Datsun 280Z. showcaseschristmaseve1982-15.jpg showcaseschristmaseve1982-16.jpg showcaseschristmaseve1982-17.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $20,873. showcaseschristmaseve1982-18.jpg showcaseschristmaseve1982-19.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $9,328. showcaseschristmaseve1982-20.jpg|Cynthia has won a total of $16,178. showcaseschristmaseve1982-21.jpg showcaseschristmaseve1982-22.jpg showcaseschristmaseve1982-23.jpg showcaseschristmaseve1982-24.jpg showcaseschristmaseve1982-25.jpg showcaseschristmaseve1982-26.jpg showcaseschristmaseve1982-27.jpg The Last Showcases of 1982 (December 31, 1982, #4735D) showcases(12-31-1982)1.jpg showcases(12-31-1982)2.jpg showcases(12-31-1982)3.jpg showcases(12-31-1982)4.jpg showcases(12-31-1982)5.jpg showcases(12-31-1982)6.jpg showcases(12-31-1982)7.jpg showcases(12-31-1982)8.jpg showcases(12-31-1982)9.jpg showcases(12-31-1982)10.jpg showcases(12-31-1982)11.jpg showcases(12-31-1982)12.jpg showcases(12-31-1982)13.jpg showcases(12-31-1982)14.jpg showcases(12-31-1982)15.jpg showcases(12-31-1982)16.jpg showcases(12-31-1982)17.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $8,738. showcases(12-31-1982)18.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $6,247. showcases(12-31-1982)19.jpg|Margaret has won a total of $6,872. showcases(12-31-1982)20.jpg showcases(12-31-1982)21.jpg showcases(12-31-1982)22.jpg showcases(12-31-1982)23.jpg showcases(12-31-1982)24.jpg Valentine's Day Showcases (February 14, 1983, #4801D) showcasesvalentinesday1983-1.jpg showcasesvalentinesday1983-2.jpg showcasesvalentinesday1983-3.jpg showcasesvalentinesday1983-4.jpg showcasesvalentinesday1983-5.jpg showcasesvalentinesday1983-6.jpg Romance On the Job Showcase showcasesvalentinesday1983-7.jpg showcasesvalentinesday1983-8.jpg showcasesvalentinesday1983-9.jpg showcasesvalentinesday1983-10.jpg showcasesvalentinesday1983-11.jpg showcasesvalentinesday1983-12.jpg showcasesvalentinesday1983-13.jpg showcasesvalentinesday1983-14.jpg showcasesvalentinesday1983-15.jpg showcasesvalentinesday1983-16.jpg|He has bid $13,000. showcasesvalentinesday1983-17.jpg showcasesvalentinesday1983-18.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $8,298. showcasesvalentinesday1983-19.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $13,400. showcasesvalentinesday1983-20.jpg|Mark has won a total of $21,428. showcasesvalentinesday1983-21.jpg showcasesvalentinesday1983-22.jpg showcasesvalentinesday1983-23.jpg showcasesvalentinesday1983-24.jpg showcasesvalentinesday1983-25.jpg showcasesvalentinesday1983-26.jpg April Fools Day Showcases (April 1, 1983, #4865D) The Price is Right Time Capsule Showcase showcasesaprilfools1983-1.jpg showcasesaprilfools1983-2.jpg|A Trip to New Orleans showcasesaprilfools1983-3.jpg showcasesaprilfools1983-4.jpg showcasesaprilfools1983-5.jpg showcasesaprilfools1983-6.jpg showcasesaprilfools1983-7.jpg showcasesaprilfools1983-8.jpg showcasesaprilfools1983-9.jpg showcasesaprilfools1983-10.jpg showcasesaprilfools1983-11.jpg showcasesaprilfools1983-12.jpg showcasesaprilfools1983-13.jpg showcasesaprilfools1983-14.jpg showcasesaprilfools1983-15.jpg showcasesaprilfools1983-16.jpg showcasesaprilfools1983-17.jpg|Ha! April Fools! That's NOT the real showcase. showcasesaprilfools1983-18.jpg|Here's the real showcase, a pair of Chevrolet Camaro Coupes. showcasesaprilfools1983-19.jpg showcasesaprilfools1983-20.jpg showcasesaprilfools1983-21.jpg|The ARP of the 2 Chevrolet Camaros is $17,050. showcasesaprilfools1983-22.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $14,178. showcasesaprilfools1983-23.jpg|Barbara has won a total of $18,097. showcasesaprilfools1983-24.jpg showcasesaprilfools1983-25.jpg showcasesaprilfools1983-26.jpg Salute to CBS Soaps - As The World Turns Showcases featuring Frank Runyeon and Meg Ryan (June 27, 1983, #4971D) showcases(6-27-1983)1.jpg showcases(6-27-1983)2.jpg showcases(6-27-1983)3.jpg showcases(6-27-1983)4.jpg showcases(6-27-1983)5.jpg showcases(6-27-1983)6.jpg showcases(6-27-1983)7.jpg showcases(6-27-1983)8.jpg showcases(6-27-1983)9.jpg showcases(6-27-1983)10.jpg showcases(6-27-1983)11.jpg showcases(6-27-1983)12.jpg showcases(6-27-1983)13.jpg showcases(6-27-1983)14.jpg showcases(6-27-1983)15.jpg|As a bonus, if Joanne wins her showcase, she will also get... showcases(6-27-1983)16.jpg|...a day as an extra on "As the World Turns". showcases(6-27-1983)17.jpg showcases(6-27-1983)18.jpg showcases(6-27-1983)19.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $5,645. showcases(6-27-1983)20.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $15,471. showcases(6-27-1983)21.jpg|Joanne has won a total of $23,425. showcases(6-27-1983)22.jpg showcases(6-27-1983)23.jpg showcases(6-27-1983)24.jpg showcases(6-27-1983)25.jpg showcases(6-27-1983)26.jpg showcases(6-27-1983)27.jpg showcases(6-27-1983)28.jpg Salute to CBS Soaps - Guiding Light Showcases featuring Michael Tylo (June 28, 1983, #4972D) showcases(6-28-1983)1.jpg showcases(6-28-1983)2.jpg showcases(6-28-1983)3.jpg showcases(6-28-1983)4.jpg showcases(6-28-1983)5.jpg showcases(6-28-1983)6.jpg showcases(6-28-1983)7.jpg showcases(6-28-1983)8.jpg showcases(6-28-1983)9.jpg showcases(6-28-1983)10.jpg showcases(6-28-1983)11.jpg showcases(6-28-1983)12.jpg showcases(6-28-1983)13.jpg showcases(6-28-1983)14.jpg showcases(6-28-1983)15.jpg showcases(6-28-1983)16.jpg showcases(6-28-1983)17.jpg showcases(6-28-1983)18.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $8,508. showcases(6-28-1983)19.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $9,403. showcases(6-28-1983)20.jpg|Josee has won a total of $11,738. showcases(6-28-1983)21.jpg showcases(6-28-1983)22.jpg showcases(6-28-1983)23.jpg showcases(6-28-1983)24.jpg showcases(6-28-1983)25.jpg showcases(6-28-1983)26.jpg showcases(6-28-1983)27.jpg showcases(6-28-1983)28.jpg showcases(6-28-1983)29.jpg Salute to CBS Soaps - The Young and the Restless Showcases featuring Steven Ford and Michael Damien (June 29, 1983, #4973D) showcases(6-29-1983)1.jpg showcases(6-29-1983)2.jpg showcases(6-29-1983)3.jpg showcases(6-29-1983)4.jpg showcases(6-29-1983)5.jpg showcases(6-29-1983)6.jpg showcases(6-29-1983)7.jpg showcases(6-29-1983)8.jpg showcases(6-29-1983)9.jpg showcases(6-29-1983)10.jpg showcases(6-29-1983)11.jpg showcases(6-29-1983)12.jpg showcases(6-29-1983)13.jpg showcases(6-29-1983)14.jpg showcases(6-29-1983)15.jpg showcases(6-29-1983)16.jpg|As a bonus, if Allyon wins her showcase, she will be an extra on "The Young and the Restless." showcases(6-29-1983)17.jpg showcases(6-29-1983)18.jpg showcases(6-29-1983)19.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $7,702. showcases(6-29-1983)20.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $10,262. showcases(6-29-1983)21.jpg|Carmelita has won a total of $12,011. showcases(6-29-1983)22.jpg showcases(6-29-1983)23.jpg showcases(6-29-1983)24.jpg Salute to CBS Soaps - Capitol Showcases featuring Rory Calhoun and Bill Beyers (June 30, 1983, #4974D) showcases(6-30-1983)1.jpg showcases(6-30-1983)2.jpg showcases(6-30-1983)3.jpg showcases(6-30-1983)4.jpg showcases(6-30-1983)5.jpg showcases(6-30-1983)6.jpg showcases(6-30-1983)7.jpg showcases(6-30-1983)8.jpg showcases(6-30-1983)9.jpg showcases(6-30-1983)10.jpg showcases(6-30-1983)11.jpg showcases(6-30-1983)12.jpg showcases(6-30-1983)13.jpg showcases(6-30-1983)14.jpg showcases(6-30-1983)15.jpg showcases(6-30-1983)16.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $20,361. showcases(6-30-1983)17.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $7,627. showcases(6-30-1983)18.jpg|Shanna has won a total of $8,447. showcases(6-30-1983)19.jpg showcases(6-30-1983)20.jpg showcases(6-30-1983)21.jpg showcases(6-30-1983)22.jpg showcases(6-30-1983)23.jpg July 1, 1983 (#4975D) showcases(7-1-1983)1.jpg showcases(7-1-1983)2.jpg showcases(7-1-1983)3.jpg showcases(7-1-1983)4.jpg showcases(7-1-1983)5.jpg Ways to Enjoy the CBS Soaps Showcase showcases(7-1-1983)6.jpg showcases(7-1-1983)7.jpg showcases(7-1-1983)8.jpg showcases(7-1-1983)9.jpg showcases(7-1-1983)10.jpg showcases(7-1-1983)11.jpg showcases(7-1-1983)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $15,663. showcases(7-1-1983)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $6,188. showcases(7-1-1983)14.jpg|Mary-Ann has won a total of $23,916. showcases(7-1-1983)15.jpg showcases(7-1-1983)16.jpg showcases(7-1-1983)17.jpg showcases(7-1-1983)18.jpg The Last Showcases of the 11th Season (August 26, 1983, #4985D) showcasesseason11finale1.jpg showcasesseason11finale2.jpg showcasesseason11finale3.jpg Holly the Mime Showcase showcasesseason11finale4.jpg showcasesseason11finale5.jpg showcasesseason11finale6.jpg showcasesseason11finale7.jpg showcasesseason11finale8.jpg showcasesseason11finale9.jpg showcasesseason11finale10.jpg showcasesseason11finale11.jpg showcasesseason11finale12.jpg showcasesseason11finale13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $11,797. showcasesseason11finale14.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $7,419. showcasesseason11finale15.jpg|Evelyn has won a total of $9,294. showcasesseason11finale16.jpg showcasesseason11finale17.jpg showcasesseason11finale18.jpg showcasesseason11finale19.jpg showcasesseason11finale20.jpg showcasesseason11finale21.jpg showcasesseason11finale22.jpg showcasesseason11finale23.jpg showcasesseason11finale24.jpg Category:Showcases